


The Way You Dance

by Kmsimms, WillGrammer



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF, Smaylor
Genre: (I know that it's very important in real life and I don't encourage unsafe sex, A Slight Twist, Alternate Universe, And Poor Robin Just Wants to Be Thouched, Body Massage, Cory Is a Fucking Tease, DEEP TEASING LIKE REALLY, Dark Cory, Dom Cory, Dom/sub, Fluff and a little Angst, Good Boy Robin, Height Differences, IT'S ALL CORY'S FAULT, Little Robin, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Proud Cory, Smaylor - Freeform, Smaylor - Relationship - Freeform, Smut, Sub Robin, Teasing Cory, Tight Tiny Red Shorts, True Love, Unsafe Sex, but this is a One-Shot), filthy smut, fluff ending, mr smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmsimms/pseuds/Kmsimms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: A very surprised Cory watches his dear boyfriend, Robin, dancing with his friends, dressed in red.But that's not all.(The dance which the Role-Play itself is based after - ''OUR HIT PARADE - Varsity Interpretive Dance Squad - Ignition (remix) - R Kelly Cover'',It's on Youtube! Go watch before reading for a better understandment of what's written (; )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cory is taken by suprise at the sight of his dear boyfriend, Robin, tearing off his pants in the middle of a dance with his group of friends.  
> But that's not all.

***This story is a piece of fiction and is not true to any real events. It is fan fiction and does not reflect at all my opinions, or beliefs of any of the people in this story.**

**This is Smaylor not Nygmobblepot, this is a story about the actors themselves, if this offends you, do not continue reading.***

 

 

Robin was exhausted. His feet ached from the dance, but that feeling of rush, excitement and pride was filling him up in every second he spent on that stage with his friends.

The crowd was absolutely amused by the dance, but the young blond's eyes were directly gazing at his boyfriend

\- Cory Michael Smith.

He could feel his eyes burning into his flesh once the gaze between them was broken,

and he knew that once he teared off his pants that the look on his Lover's eyes wasn't full of pride and excitement anymore - it changed into lust.

Taking a long, good sip from his bottle of water, he looked around.

It had been awhile ever since he finished his dance, and the whole place was completely abandoned - it was pretty late, after all.

 

Robin couldn't help but the fact that he literally danced like a stripper.

He did not want to think about it though, but he couldn't deny to the fact that Cory must've enjoyed it.

Because he was his, of course, and knowing him - he probably imagined dancing only for him, wearing these little tight red shorts under his pants, moving his hips and biting his lip.

 

Taylor gasped quietly at the feeling of his own hardness, now completely visible since the shorts were tight.

Biting his lip, he searched for his bag of clothes. Cory was supposed to bring it along with him!

He could've sworn he saw him holding it when they made eye contact earlier.

"Cory?" he yelled, hearing his voice echoing through the large walls, as he shakily made his way onstage and looked around.

 

  _Where was he?_

 

He'd hardly expected _that_   when he'd been invited along to Robin's show.

His partner had danced in such a provocative manner, hips gyrating and winding, half lidded eyes in a state that was only fixed on him- Cory was surprised he'd managed to keep his composure at all.

Then his pants had been torn away to reveal tight little shorts, red and showing off those perfect legs, and he'd hardly been able to tear his gaze away, eyes following him as he moved.

Cory was leaning against the wall, rucksack tossed over his shoulder as he waited for Robin to come into the hall.

Dancing like that was just to be touched and Cory couldn't wait to teach him that lesson.

He stepped on stage, still in his dance gear and looking absolutely wrecked. The dancing must have really taken it out of him but he was sure Robin would have at least a little energy left in him.

With a taunting, sing-song whistle, Cory stepped from the shadows and held the bag in one hand waving it teasingly in front of him.

His eyes were dark and he drank in the sight of him, exhausted and... Oh this was too good. It seemed his 'stripper' routine had done more than just arouse Cory.

"Looking for this?" He smirked stalking closer and raising a brow.

_"Come and get it."_

 

Robin gasped at the way Cory watched him, those dark eyes and the way he moved closer had his bottom lip shaking before he bit it and held back a gasp.

His eyes went lower and he had realized that he was aroused as well.

Of course he'd be.

Blush raised up to the shorter man's cheeks as he looked back up, opening his mouth to speak slowly as he gazed his bag. He really needed those clothes back.

"C-Cory please," he breathed out and swallowed, knowing already it won't be that easy.

He knew that look in his Lover's eyes all too well, he had a plan.

He wanted to make a point.

True, perhaps not telling him that tearing up his pants was a part of the dance was not very smart, but he wanted to surprise him, and it worked.

The palms of his legs ached again as he stepped closer, enough to smell his perfume.

Looking up, he bit his lip harder before releasing it and stretching up his left hand for his bag. He felt tired, moving was way too much of an effort, but on the other hand, seeing his boyfriend so turned on from a dance he'd been working on for months now, defiantly made him proud of himself.

Taylor could feel his erection switching through the shorts, and he closed his eyes shut and swallowed a needy moan.

There was a tension between them, and he wasn't sure if ignoring it would be a smart idea.

Opening his eyes, he sighed and simply took the bag, giving Smith a questioning look.

It wasn't supposed to be that easy, was it?

 

Cory smirked, his gaze only growing darker as Robin came closer. He could see from the flush on his cheeks that he was needy and just begging to be thrown down and fucked, the teasing dance hasn't helped his situation any;

Cory could hardly restrain himself.

"Please what?" Cory chuckled and shook the bag, as if taunting him to come closer.

He fell for it, and Robin took the bag right away. He should have known it wouldn't be that simple.

Cory grinned and shook his head, taking the bad away and tossing it to the side. "Tsk, ah ah, we have to work for the things we want, don't we?"

In the blink of an eye, he spun Robin around and pulled him close, pressing himself flush against his back. He'd danced like a whore on stage for all those people, he could do it again just for him.

"Dance, Robin." Cory murmured low against his lover's ear, gripping his hips and _grinding_ against his ass as hard as he could manage.

 

Robin gasped out loud and nearly jumped at being turned around and pressing his ass to the front of his lover's pants. He should have expected this, but he was so worn out he forgot to consider the possibility.

He had hoped Cory would save it for tomorrow, why would he, though? They were both turned on.

Drops of sweat fell onto the dark stage as Robin whined at the feeling of the hardness pressing directly on his ass, the hands on his hips making his knees weak.

He felt himself getting wetter, hornier at his boyfriend's low voice. "I'm sorry," he sniffed.

With that, he weakly began to move his body, as much as Cory allowed him, practically slamming his ass and moving back His hips each time he moved back, crying in some pleasure.

''C-Cory please," he cried, soft warm tears sliding down his heated up cheeks into the floor as well, heavy breaths escaping his throat. He was so hard, so worked up, he could feel the shorts getting tighter and tighter with each twitch of his cock and weak movement of his hips.

"F-Forgive me, I'm sorry." he whined loudly and closed his eyes shut, his knees and legs shaking. "Can I please have m-my clothes b-back so we could go, Mr. Smith?" Taylor sniffed, standing completely still in submission.

Maybe it'll soft Cory and they'll go home to rest. Maybe not.

 

Alright, so it was hot. But it wasn't nearly enough. "Oh, Robin. You put so much in on the stage for all those people. Now you're hardly dancing, are you? I'd give it a six out of ten, you need full marks to get your clothes." Cory smirked,

teasing completely as he kept the steady grip on Robin's hips and aided his movement. He was hard now, probably just as hard as Robin was, and he couldn't hold back.

"Look at this." Cory murmured into the shorter man's ear, giving a teasing bite. His fingers brushed the skin just above his waistband before he plunged a hand inside to take hold of Robin, giving only two light, teasing strokes before he took his hands back again.

"You're hard as a rock, I saw the way you were looking at me on that stage, like the dance was just for me." A kiss to Robin's neck and he had him right where he wanted him.

"Now you're acting shy. I'll repeat myself, how about that? _Dance_ , Robin."

 

Robin whimpered as he felt completely overcome by pleasure at the two strokes Cory gave him. He struggled not to hungrily move his hips for more, being greedy at a time like this wouldn't be good.

He moaned and cried, biting his lip as he closed his eyes shut and swallowed, taking deep breaths as his cock twitched at the feeling of his boyfriend's hardness pressing to his behind.

He began moving his hips after a moment, harder, faster, feeling the way he pressed against the other man. His legs hurt but it all felt like a blur as he moved his hips as much as he could, giving his best performance to his most precious person.

Saliva was going down his lip and jawline, and Taylor wished that Smith could kiss it off, hell, just a little peck on the lips would be enough.

He could feel the way his hardness was begged to be released from these tiny tight shorts, the tip of his shaft hardly pressing forward, almost crying out to Cory to get his hands back on him.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavy as he stared down at the mess he made earlier with his sweat and tears - now his saliva joining the combination.

"Cory..." he whispered, his voice quiet as he sniffed and blushed brighter, still moving his hips, swallowing again.

_''I don't want my clothes anymore.''_

 

Cory marked Robin's pale skin with tiny bites up and down his neck, kissing the marks once he'd made them.

He was having too much fun, a breathless moan escaping him as Robin ground his ass against him. A smirk curled his lips at how needy the other was, he was a mess, basically begging to be touched with his body language.

He ran a hand over the material of Robin's shorts, Cory's breath hot on his ear as he used his free hand to pull him closer with a hand around his hip.

"You don't?" Cory grinned and shrugged, pulling away completely. "Fair enough. I'll be in the car." He walked away, snatching the bag up and grinning wide. See how long needy little Robin could resist.

 

Robin's eyes opened wide as Cory pulled away from him, he slide down the dark stage and looked over his shoulder in horror.

He couldn't leave him like this.

"Please, no," he cried and shakily got up, struggling with every move he made after him as he made his way offstage. "Cory!" his voice was shaky and quiet, tears running down his heated up cheeks as his body was begging for attention, for his touch.

"P-Please, I need you-- **TOUCH ME!** , please!" he called out, his voice echoing through the large walls as he stopped the other in his tracks, shallow breaths escaping his throat as his knees gave up, and he looked up at him.

He never seen Cory so smug, so pleased, to the sight of him on his knees like that - the front of his pants sticking up, pre cum daring to be released, but Robin knew better than that.

He knew it was the plan all along - get him so needy, so desperate,

teach him a lesson.

"I'm sorry," he whined, "You know I'd never take my pants off if you weren't here to see it. The only reason I agreed to that part was because I knew you'd be here to w-watch me..." he sniffed.

"I need you," Taylor cried, gently gripping on Smith's pants.

"Please...Please...don't leave me like this. Please, Cory-- _M-Mr Smith.._."

 

Having Robin on his knees that way honestly had Cory a bit of a power trip. His grin stretched across his face as he watched his lover in complete submission to him, clutching at his pants like the whiny little boy he was.

"Ah, ah... Robin, you know how I feel about begging." He reached down to run his hand softly through Robin's blond hair, scratching ever so gently at his scalp.

"Now, I'm going home, and the clothes are coming with me. You can come too but you have to walk across the car park in your skimpy little shorts to get there."

Cory pat his head and tugged his leg away, striding down the hall and leaving his needy little Robin on his knees.

He idly wondered whether or not Robin _would_ meet him at the car, or whether he would spend the whole night here too embarrassed to move.

Cory doubted it, when he was needy, he was _needy_ , and there was nothing which could put him off getting what he wanted.

A heavy sigh left him as he slipped into the driver's seat and tapped at the wheel absently.

Would Robin come trotting on behind like the obedient little pup he was?

Or would Cory be going home alone?

 

Robin could only stare to the image of Cory leaving him like that, all because he begged.

All because he was in a position of power and decided to push him a little more.

He breathed heavy and let himself lay on the cold floor for just a moment, feeling how his warm skin and sweat relaxed before he sniffed heavily and got up slowly.

Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around his knees in a way that will hide his arousal from anyone who could be walking by. He was wearing nothing than a white tank top, and now that his neck was visible, the marks that his lover left over him were too. Swallowing, he did his best not to trip over his tired legs, carrying himself to the door and pushing it open with a slight struggle, since his whole body was worn out, now thanks to Cory and his teasing.

Luckily for the blonde, it was dark. No one could see anything. As he made his way to where Cory parked their car, his eyes mixed between deadly and tired.

It wasn't very cold, but it was enough to make him flinch before he opened the door to the passenger seat and closed it after he sat down. He didn't look at Cory, or spoke to him, only put on his seatbelt and tiredly closed his eyes,

leaning back with a quiet sigh. "Drive," he mumbled, half asleep.

 

Cory smiled innocently at Robin as he slid into the passenger seat, but he didn't even _look_ at him. He was bitter and sulky that he'd been denied what he wanted so badly, but Cory only laughed, shrugging and starting the car.

"Someone's grumpy."

He fixed his eyes on the road the whole way home but the smile never left his face. "What did you want me to do, fuck you in the hall where _anyone_   could have walked through? My, you're really filthier than I thought you were."

The ride home was tense, Robin was obviously pissed off and Cory was just feeding from it; he was so damn cute when he was angry.

They pulled into the driveway and Cory leaned over and planted a gentle kiss to Robin's temple, "Stay." Before he jumped out of the car and circled to the passenger side.

"C'mon, sleepy head." In one fluid motion, he scooped up his tired out little Robin and carried him to the door, fidgeting with his keys. "Inside, come on."

 

Robin said nothing as he allowed himself being carried, slowly rest his head over his shoulder. Being home after such a long day calmed him a lot, after such a long day, all he wanted to do was to get some sleep.

He felt heavier and heavier as the time any by, falling asleep over Smith's shoulder like a baby.

He was very angry, and letting off some steam while sleeping and resting sounded nice. The blonde doubted his boyfriend trying to wake him up later for them to get off, it was already pretty late, so there was no way that he could reach his climax as well - Maybe if he'd jerk off.

Sleepily, Robin gently stretched out his aching feet while still being held. He was breathing slowly against Cory's shoulder, and a soft smile appeared on his face at the way he cared for him.

Of course he did, notching changed, but the way he held him turned a bit tighter as always, causing him to blush gently as he was carried and laid in the bedroom, stripped down from his clothes and wearing nice warm pajamas.

Taylor opened his eyes and watched Smith, pulling his down with a light tug of his suit downwards, kissing him.

"Thanks for coming to see me today," he mumbled tiredly, ready to sleep.

 

The smile on Cory's face didn't fade, even when he struggled to dress a half sleeping Robin. He managed him into his pyjamas and chuckled when he was pulled down on top of him. "No problem. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

He gave him another quick kiss, and then a peck on his nose before pulling away and rolling him to his stomach. He was so exhausted, he deserved to relax at least a little.

Straddling Robin's hips, Cory began feeling for the knots of muscle in his shoulders, kneading and massaging over his tense back. "God, you do feel tensed."

He dug his thumbs into the muscle and worked down, not missing any inch of him.

 

Robin groaned and moaned, burying his head in his pillow and relaxing to Cory's touch.

God, he had magic hands.

"Oh...you're wonderful, _there_ , ugh. There." he sighed deeply and whined, blushing gently and swallowing.

"I worked on that dance for months, of course I'd be tensed...h-half is your fault...shit..." he grinned and closed his eyes, taking a few breaths.

His boyfriend's hands worked up and down his sore body and tensed muscles, and the blond found himself overcome by how good it felt.

Once he reached his feet, Taylor whined and grabbed the sheets with his hands, breathing heavy at how much they hurt.

He knew that Cory would never do anything to harm him, but fuck, his feet felt like he crawled out of hell and back.

 

"My fault?" Cory smirked, letting himself fall to sit on the bed beside him. He knew Robin was still grumpy with him but he didn't think he'd still be angry once he'd started working on his body.  
  
"I suppose it's only fair that I fix it then, my sulky little birdie." He moved to his feet and squeezed them, rubbed them and tried through Robin's whining to make him feel more comfortable.  
  
The sounds were distracting, though. "You're gonna have to stop moaning like that though." He moved to kiss the others shoulders and then breathed against his ear, smirking, "Or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

 

Robin's eyes were wide open as soon as Cory let out these words against his ear, and he found himself moving stressfully over their bed, breathing heavy.

"God, Cory...please..." he whispered, moaning louder, feeling his cock twitching again, just when it began to soften.

The hands on his feet felt wonderful, they weren't as painful and the blond found himself relaxing further, but now hard again.

He needed Cory, he needed him deep inside him, fucking him into the sheets, roughly.

He needed to hear the sounds of their flesh against each other's, he needed to hear Cory's deep groans and breaths as much as he needed him to hear his own.

Moaning again, Taylor moved his hips to the back, biting his lip against a curse. "Please...fuck me, I need you." he whined.

 

Cory moved to lay on his side against the pillows, resting a hand over Robin's hip. "Aw. But I just dressed you into these nice, clean pyjamas! It'd be a shame to spoil them now. Don't you think?"

He leaned in close to his ear again, his words a breath against his skin, "And you've had **SUCH** a hard day. I don't think you could take it even if I was slow, deep, even if I _did_ make you cry out and writhe beneath me."

A ghost of a smirk played on his lips, he knew he was teasing Robin but it was always so much fun.

A butterfly kiss between his lovers brows and Cory stood, crossing to their closet. He made a show of stripping his suit, doing it slowly and parading himself across the room 'accidentally' before taking his time to decide on his pyjamas,

standing purposefully bare with his back to the bed. "Long or short? It's pretty cold tonight. I'll go for long."

 

Groaning deep from his throat, Robin rolled onto his back and jumped off the bed, doing some small stretching and hearing a few 'clicks' before he made his way towards his tease of a boyfriend.

He simply pressed his chest against their closet so his ass would stick up towards the front of his pajama pants, and oh,

It did.

"It's been awhile," he hissed, rolling his hips forward as he placed both of his hands over the other's hips, kissing up and down his spine, "But I can still hear you screaming my name. Do you remember that?" he laughed low from his throat as he simply slammed against him, groaning. "Perhaps you need a fucking reminder, don't you think?"

He simply tugged down his pajama pants and breathed out a relaxed sigh before throwing them over the chair, grabbing Smith's left ass cheek through the material of his boxers. "I think you overstepped me, don't you? When I got on my **ACHING** knees for you, begged and cried for your cock, looked up at you in complete submission, after you didn't give me my clothes **AND**  turned me on..." he slowly reached with his right hand upwards, gently pulling at Cory's brown hair.

"You denied me.

And now you it do again.

Getting me worked up and tossing me away."

He hissed. "You know I _can_ take you.

You fucking know.

Is that it?

You miss my cock in your ass, and you didn't know how to ask?

Get on the bed." he growled.

" _Now_ , Cory." his eyes went dark and full of lust. Robin wasn't 'little Robin' anymore, at least now at this moment.

 

He hadn't even heard Robin coming closer, and only realised he'd even moved from the bed when he was slammed against the closet.

Cory knocked his shoulder against the edge and hissed in pain, "Ah- what the fuck?"

Cory could feel Robin's arousal pressing against him and he closed his eyes, playful smirk creeping back onto his features.

He _loved_  it when Robin got like this, he often wound him up just to piss him off and make the sex that much rougher, more desperate and furious.

His hips were held in a bruising grip and Cory bit his bottom lip, grinning. "Oh, I don't think you could handle that either, my little Robin." When his hair was tugged he hissed again, but he couldn't deny that it was turning him on.

He was half hard in his boxers just from the teasing, now with all the extra attention he was ready to go, cock tenting the front of his underwear. "And what if I say no?" Cory smirked, turning to face Robin with a light struggle and grinning down at him knowingly. "What then, Robin?"

 

Robin clenched his jaw angrily at the way Cory was watching him from above, again using their height differences to his advantage.

He hissed and glared up at him at the sound of him referring him as 'little Robin' again. He really shouldn't have let him all that power, poor Cory got deeper than he could handle.

He gave him a small slap over the back of his hand, just like how he used to do to show him he was being bad, triggering the memory.

 

Once Cory had realized what he did wrong, he got a reward.

It was almost unreal to believe that it was all six months ago, and now their roles had been reversed. Shrugging, he grinned. "No means no...right?"

He reached out with his hand and placed it over the front of Cory's boxers, pressing his thumb against the twitching shaft, feeling hot pre cum already.

He placed his knee between the taller one's legs, hard, breathing against his nipple before tugging it ever so gently with his teeth, placing his hands over Cory's shoulders harshly, keeping him pinned. Moving his knee up and down,

he grinned at the way Smith didn't move, feeling him slowly giving in, he suddenly pulled away all together, jumping back and admiring the way the man looked so flushed, shivering as his knees weakened.

"Pretty cold tonight, yeah. You should wear the long one." he smiled sweetly and slipped on his pajama pants, going back to bed.

 

Cory wasn't expecting the smack on his hand, and he withdrew it quickly, the smile falling from his face. He rubbed at it and clutched it to his chest, glowering at Robin.

Before he could protest, he was pinned against the closet and Robin was exploring him; stroking and rubbing, pressing against him. Cory found himself getting flustered and his head fell back against the door, a contented sigh leaving his lips.

"I never said I _would_   say no." A jolt of pleasure shot through him and bucked his hips forward involuntarily, moaning low in his throat. Then the attention was gone and Cory opened his eyes to see Robin going back to bed.

"W-wait, okay, I get it. No more teasing, I promise." He half had to limp to the bed he was so uncomfortably hard, and he covered Robin with his body, peppering him with tiny kisses all over his face. "I'm sorry, okay?"

 

Robin raised a brow and sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know if I should forgive you! You left me crying on my knees, after all." he looked away.

He felt joy, having Cory apologizing to him right away, sounding so sad and ashamed. As needy as he was. Looking at him, he smirked. "You're going to have to make it up to me... Do you know how to do that?"

Of course he knew.

That question was nothing but a trick one.

They both knew the answer to that.

"The question is..." he licked his lips at the sight of his lover so submissively watching him, like a trained puppy. "Can you follow it? Or will you take action? Because, pardon me for assuming, I think you'll take action."

He gave him a kiss. "I think I really need to remind you your place, Cory...and how I can take it all away," he stared deep into the other's eyes. "You gave me no choice, baby. I love giving you control, I really do, but when you act out like how you did..."

he hissed and stroked the side of his lover's face, disappointment in his voice. "I really needed you back there, I needed you to fuck me on that stage, no questions asked..."

he sighed and shook his head. "Lay down on your back. I want you to look at me. I want you to remember this whenever you think about pushing me over the edge again." Taylor said softly, watching Smith through dark eyes.

 

Cory's eyes widened, the thought of giving all control to Robin seeming a strange thought to him. It _had_   been a while and he couldn't remember ever enjoying it as much as he enjoyed Robin snug around him, moaning and begging beneath him.

"But-" it was no use, Robin kissed him and it was clear he'd made up his mind. "But anyone could have walked in and seen us on that stage!"

He tried to take control again, to pin his lover and attack him with a fresh bout of kisses but it was too late- he'd pushed Robin to the edge with his constant teasing and taunting, and now Cory wasn't going to get what he wanted.

The intense look in those blue eyes was intoxicating, captivating Cory's attention and striking a pang of lust into his gut.

Cory grit his teeth and tugged down his boxers, taking himself in hand and stroking ever so slowly. If Robin wasn't going to help get him off, he'd just have to do it himself. "Suit yourself."

 

Robin said nothing as Cory touched himself, he was sulking and that was understandable.

He never for once realized this was all nothing but a setup to help him realize how he felt, binding rejected after asking over and over.

Smoothly, he pushed down his pants and took his own shaft out of his boxers, moving to sit in between his lover's legs, looking deep into his eyes as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly at first.

"I was never actually going to take away your control," he explained with a heavy sigh escaping his throat, blushing at the tension and the way their shafts twitched against each other's.

"I love giving you control as much as you love me underneath yourself, Cory. If you were worried about someone walking in on us, you should have let me know and not keep it to yourself," he whispered in pleasure, but loud enough for his lover to hear.

He smiled and kissed him lovingly, laughing sweetly. "You really thought I'd ask you to fuck me if I wasn't completely sure we were alone?" he stroked them faster, shivering and breathing heavily against his neck,

kissing and licking before he bite gently over his shoulder. "Now you know how I felt when you rejected me, baby. I didn't mean to be mean about it, I'm sorry if I was..." He apologized, breathing heavier as he moved his hand faster, moaning out.

"Please forgive me. I love you, I was just trying to help you understand."

 

Cory's eyes fluttered closed the moment Robin took him into hand, one hand twisting the sheets and one ghosting fingertips over his back.

He pressed a kiss to Robin's neck, smirking against his skin. "I must say, I'm **very** - _ah_ \- disappointed, Robin." His hips rolled up to meet the affections from his lover, a collection of sighs and moans leaving him each time Robin stroked.

"You were so demanding a moment ago, what happened, _little Robin_?"

Cory's breath ghosted against Robin's skin and he nipped with his teeth, rolling into his touch over and over. His hands moved to Robin's ass and squeezed hard, then raked his nails up his back. "Come on, little Robin. Where did that spark go? That _bite_?"

He took great joy in teasing, for the simple reason it always ended in them being rough, raw and nasty.

 

Robin hissed, struggling to keep his eyes open and crying out at the nipping of his skin and the squeeze of his ass, moving his hand a bit lower.

He could barely talk, shivering and shaking, hiding his face in Cory's neck, crying out needily as he twisted his hand around their throbbing shafts, gasping.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about," he stuttered, blushing deeply before he bit over the skin of his lover's neck, then licked and kissed the love mark. Sweat was going down his forehead as he felt overcome by pleasure,

moving his hand faster, stroking them harder, a collection of curses left his tongue. "Keep talking," he hissed. "Please, Cory...I-I really need you to keep talking," he whined,

breathing over the skin of his neck, biting his lip and closing his eyes, feeling their cocks twitching as he began to move his hand faster than before.

 

Perhaps it _wouldn't_ end rough tonight, but that was okay. Robin was needy as hell, and Cory was surprised at how he was even managing to keep himself balanced between his legs.

"What should I talk about? The fact you got me so worked up just with the way you moved your body on that stage?" Cory nipped and Robin's skin again, kissing each mark he'd made earlier.

"Or the fact you turn me on when you get so _pushy,_ so _demanding?_ '' Slowly, without his lover noticing, he tugged open the bedside drawer and flicked the lid off a bottle, pouring the gel onto the fingers of his opposite hand and keeping Robin distracted by kissing his neck.

"Maybe we could talk about how fucking beautiful you were, winding your hips that way as if it was just for me." Smirking, he pressed two fingers snug into the cleft of his ass and curled one upwards, _inwards_ , gasping at how snug Robin fit around him.

"Or we could talk about how _tight_ you are, just for me."

 

Robin cried out in pleasure, moving back his hips, breathing heavily and biting his lip.

Cory's fingers inside him made him flinch and whine, but he moved his hips all the same, his own tightness making his cock twitch and his nipples sensitive.

"Y-Y-Yes...oh...please, please..." he begged and whined, tears running down his heated up cheeks as he opened his eyes, carefully, slowly letting go of their shafts, shakily wrapping his hands around the taller man's neck.

He was shaking and shivering in pleasure, moving him hips to the back, biting his lip against a another cry as he felt himself opening up further.

"J-Just for you..." he nodded eagerly, "Yes...fuck...Cory, please...please..." He wasn't sure what he was begging for, exactly.

Cory was about to fuck him, maybe not as rough as originally planned, but God knows they both needed each other.

He could hear his own heartbeat loud and clear as shallow breaths escaped his throat, some saliva going down his lip as he swallowed impatiently.

Robin's toes curled and he moved to gaze Cory, before passionately kissing him, moaning into his mouth as he fucked himself over his long fingers.

 

 

"Please what?" Cory smirked, adding a second finger to prepare Robin for much more. He tugged his lover’s lower lip between his teeth and let out a low moan, using his free hand to squeeze Robin's ass cheek.  
  
"Please stop? Or please more?" The sparks of pleasure attacking him were almost too much to bear, his mind clouded by lust.

Cory aimed deeper, trying for that spot inside Robin which would be his undoing.  
  
He rolled his hips for friction, feeling their cocks snug against each other and releasing a contented sigh.  
  
"I preferred it when you called me _Mr. Smith_. Now what do you want, my needy little bird?" His words were a soft breath against Robin's ear, teasing and nipping as he scissored his fingers inside.

" **Tell me**."

 

Robin lost it, moaning out and nearly losing his balance, almost falling over his back against the pillows, but he kept himself in place.  
  
The fact that Cory teased him, even now, smirking like that, made him whine and sniff.  
  
The way he held his bottom lip between his teeth made him moan again, as his hold of his left ass cheek raised heat to his cheeks.  
  
"P-Please f-fuck me, please... _Mr. Smith_ , I need you so bad." he cried out at all the pleasure that he felt, his cock twitching against his lover's.  
  
He loved just how the taller man enjoyed being referred to by his last name when they were in the bedroom, and frankly, he enjoyed it too, and being called 'little Robin' or a 'needy little bird', for the matter.  
It made his stomach turn in excitement.  
  
Licking off some saliva from his lips, Robin rolled back his hips harder, faster, screaming shamelessly as Cory's fingers found his spot, continuing to fuck himself as well as opening himself enough for lover.  
  
He stopped moving slowly, shivering in pleasure and crying in neediness,  
"I want you to fuck me, Mr. Smith, please. Make me scream..I want to scream." he breathed out, looking into his lover's eyes with pure submission, sweat going down his forehead as his blonde hair was now a complete mess.

 

Begging, pleading Robin flipped a switch in Cory. He needed his lover, fully and completely, and now. "Oh, you  _will_   scream." A smirk tweaked the corners of his mouth as he tugged his love further up.  
  
He pushed his boxers down about his thighs, too desperate to remove them completely. Cory never took his eyes from Robin's, not once as he shifted, slicking his cock with lube and moaning softly.  
  
"You want to scream, little Robin?" His word's a whisper against Robin's lips, he used his free hand to guide him back with a gentle hold on his hip. "Then scream for me."  
  
In one long, slow push, Cory breached him, forcing Robin down slowly and gazing into his eyes to judge his reaction. His lover liked it rough but he still didn't want to hurt him.

 

Robin fought the urge to close his eyes, to push his head back and break the gaze between himself and Cory, but he didn't.  
  
These lustful, chocolate brownish eyes stared into his own lustful bluish ones, and once he felt his love pushing into him - he screamed.  
  
Pleasure and pain attacked him at once, though the pain was a bit more stronger, the burn made him cry, but he was fine.

"M-Mr Smith..." he cried harder, this time at the feeling of the other's cock opening him up slowly.  
  
He slowly wrapped his shaky legs around his waist, sweating and breathing heavy, whimpering and whining all together.  
  
He screamed again, his toes curling as he dug his fingernails softly against the skin of Cory's back, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a few marks.  
  
His cock twitched and he breathed heavier, trying to calm himself, but all he thought about was that cock slamming in and out of him as he rode him

\- if Cory will let him move at all, or just push him down and make him take it the way he wanted him to.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine...d-don't w-worry...oh god," his voice broke and he closed his eyes shut, moaning.  
  
"Y-You're hard as a fucking rock..." Taylor blushed.

 

Robin's screams and pleading were music to Cory's ears.

He loved making him so desperate and needy, so much so that he craved it daily, almost making it a NEED to tease and torment him before they fucked.

 

Once Robin was feeling flushed and flustered, he drove Cory near madness with his own attempt at teasing, then the begging pushed him over the edge and he HAD to have him.  
  
Flat on his back, Cory could only admire his lover, his blush only bringing his freckles out more and those sky blue eyes clouded, heavy lidded with lust and want. He was so beautiful this way and Cory wanted more, wished they could lay together forever and never have to leave their bed. He stretched to kiss Robin's collarbone, trailing his lips to plant more up his neck and settle on his earlobe.  
  
"See? You see what you do to me? Ah, Robin.." He rolled his own hips weakly, pushing up into Robin slowly until he was sure he was ready. "YOU make me act like this, and you alone. Does it make you feel good, having me a slave to my desire for you?" A pleasured sigh brushed against Robin's skin, Cory letting his eyes flutter closed as he lost himself to his lover.  
  
Strong hands found a grip around Robin's hips and served to guide his movement, rocking back and forth to take Cory deeper.

It didn't take long to pick up the pace, a sheen of sweat covering Cory as they moved together. As much as he loved Robin beneath him, his smaller figure looked just as enticing above him, face lax with his own pleasure and pink blush dusting his cheeks.

 

"Perfect. But you already know that, don't you my precious little Robin." Almost every word was punctuated with a breathless moan or sigh, jolts of pleasure racing through his body.

 

Shallow breaths escaped Robin's throat as he moved his hips up and down, shaking sweating, his hands shakily over Cory's chest, keeping himself steady.  
  
"Y-Yes, of c-course I know," he choked out, breathlessly gasping at how his lover's cock filled him up to the core already.  
  
He was insanly trying to get him to fuck him, and now he was even given a small amount of control thanks to the position!  
  
He loved riding him, showing off his beautiful body to his lover, having his hips pressed down, feeling his hands going up and down his smooth pale skin - having those eyes watching him, his every move, every expression.  
  
He craved for it.  
  
Letting his lover set the pace, Taylor felt himself growing needier, in a way, needing Smith's cock more roughly and quickly slamming into his stretched hole.  
  
"I-I know h-how it's like t-to be a slave to y-your own desire, Mr. Smith," he gasped out in pleasure before slowly moving down his hips harder, gasping out loud as a wide smile spread on his face.  
  
He smirked and looked down at him, his expression, gently moving up his hand to stroke over his cheek, now moving faster, crying out.  
  
"M-Mr. Smith," he whined, swallowing as tears rolled down his heated up cheeks, his baby blue eyes staring down, hoping to gaze into his lover's - if he'd open them.  
  
"L-Look at me! I want you to look, please...please..." he begged, moving faster and harder, his screams of pleasure and his partner's moans filling the bedroom and creating a harmony.  
  
Robin couldn't deny his praise kink, and all he wanted was just some more attention.  
  
Surely...  
It wasn't too much to ask for,  
_Was it?_

 

Usually Robin wouldn't be giving the orders, but the way he commanded Cory to just look at him was such a turn-on that he had to obey. His gaze drifted from his lovers arousal standing proud against his stomach as he rode him, up past his stomach and the pale expanse of his chest, then to the marks he'd made on Robin's throat.

It was only when his eyes fell on that cocky smirk tweaking Robin's lips did Cory stall, halting his movements and raising a brow. "Oh no. You don't think you're in charge, do you Robin?"

  
  
Cory shot a smirk of his own, deliberately holding Robin down and staying still as stone, as much as he was DYING to move. The way that knowing smirk had looked down on him had driven him all the more, his teasing nature rising to the surface again.  
  
"We can't have that, can we? After all, we both know **I'M** the one in charge now." The pause was agonizing and he held out as long as he could, watching the inner struggle behind those pleading baby blues.

Cory knew Robin liked a little control, but he knew he liked to give it up even more.  
  
In one fluid motion he gripped Robin's hips in a bruising hold and flipped them, his taller frame looming over the other as he snapped his hips forward into him, basking in the noise the action drew from Robin's lips.

"You'd do well to remember your place, little bird, and that's either beneath me or on your knees, obeying every single command I give to you."  
  
Leaning down, Cory brushed his lips against Robin's, teasing a kiss without giving it to him and gazing down with dark eyes and his expression curled in a smirk. "Do you understand?"

 

  
Robin cried out, screaming as his hands quickly were wrapped around Cory's neck, his legs open wide on each side of the bed.  
  
He screamed again, gasping and crying again, pleasure attacking him.

  
  
As much as he enjoyed being on top and getting to boss his lover around, being the one underneath was his all-time favourite.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he choked out, "it won't happen again, Mr. Smith, I promise." he whined, trying to convince him, dying to get on his good side.  
  
"Please...please...yes, you're in charge! always, forever..." he nodded quickly as he slowly wrapped his shaky legs around his waist.  
  
Losing his control to Cory was definitely a turn on, it always will be, to have his lover taking it all away in just one moment, but he couldn't help feeling slight disappointed of himself for letting it go so quickly.

  
  
His body felt hot and his cock twitched, his eyes felt heavy and all he wanted was to have Cory slamming into him over and over until they'll come at the same time, to have the man's load deep inside him, to the point he'll feel overwhelmed and clean it once he'll _limp_  his way to the shower in the morning.  
  
Some saliva made it's way down his jawline, and Taylor breathed heavy, whining and crying out gently, shaking his head.  
  
"Mr. Smith, please. Fuck me."

 

"Well.. you did say please." Cory's smirk grew and he pulled back, then drove in agonizingly slowly. He knew Robin wouldn't be happy unless it was hard and heavy, their kisses desperate and their bodies even more so, but Cory was still having his fun watching his lover writhe and moan beneath him.

He took a wrist in each hand and held them against the headboard, pinning them there with one hand. Robin was completely flushed, bucking his hips in an attempt to drive him deeper still but Cory held him steady,

rolling his hips at a light pace but each thrust eliciting a shudder which ran down his spine and through his body.

 

He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, especially with those sweet sounds leaving those pale pink lips.  
  
With Robin pinned like this Cory was in complete control, the body beneath him stretched out just for his taking. His free hand trailed down Robin's chest and he picked up his pace, hitting deeper with each thrust and gritting his teeth to hold back moans.

Cory was a mess, but he refused to show it; in the bedroom he was powerful, he was in charge and he wouldn't give himself over to moans and whimpers because he knew Robin would only lay there with that smug look plastered over his face.  
  
"You're taking it like such a **good boy**." Cory sucked a mark against Robin’s skin and traced his tongue over it, a true mark of ownership that wouldn't fade any time soon. He didn't even care that they had filming;

 

_let them all know what he'd done to him!_

 

Nails raked down his back and he arched, a hard thrust into Robin and he groaned, muffling it in a deep kiss, all tongue and teeth. "So good... fuck, perfect..."  
  
With that, Cory decided he wouldn't last much longer at all, and his free hand trailed down his chest and ghosted over a nipple, brushing lower, lower until his fingertips grazed Robin's aching cock.

He was so hard that Cory could hardly believe he'd lasted this long, and when he started to stroke, long and slow to match his own thrusts, he wasn't sure how much longer his lover would hold on.

"Look at you, so desperate to come. Not until I say, little bird." His words were breathless and hot against Robin's throat, his own pleasure coiling in his stomach and threatening to burst.

 

At first, Robin felt like he was going mad.  
  
The slow pace and the way that Cory held his wrists above his head, forcing him to take what he gave him, knowing he won't struggle -  
It made him whine.  
  
Deep moans and low gasps escaped him throat to the sight of his lover being so mighty, in full control, having no problem in pushing the both of them to the very edge, to the point where the blonde questioned himself if to just let himself break under the pressure.  
  
He screamed out again and again once Smith was done with the games, crying out and whining.  
" _Cory!_ "  
  
The ownership mark he made over his neck made him feel proud as well as a bit embarrassed for the stylists that will have to put even more make-up on him in order to hide it, but...  
He looked forward to it.  
  
Realizing he had called his lover by his first name, Taylor panicked.

 _No, no. Maybe he didn't notice._  

He was telling him he was being a good boy.  
He was still a **good boy!**  
  
"M-Mr. Smith!" he corrected himself right away, his watering bluish eyes staring up in order to see his reaction, his response.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he added, breathlessly.  
"Am I still a good boy? Please, forgive me. I want to be good, I-I didn't mean to, Mr. Smith. _Please_." he tried his best to move up, to have even the slightest chance to kiss him.

 

It was a shame that Robin had seemed so smug. Cory was really enjoying watching him work his hips against him, riding him until he drove himself crazy; just a real shame about that cocky little smirk. But this was just as good, with Robin pinned to the headboard by his wrists and the increasing pace with which he moved, Cory was driven half mad. His perfect lover called his name so beautifully that the word got a deep moan from him.

"You take this like it's what you were made for... shit... **to be my little slut**. Is that what you are, my _little Robin_?"  
  
A smirk played on his lips when he noted that he had called 'Cory', when he had specified outright that he would like to be 'Mr. Smith.' "Ah, ah, little birdie, _you broke a rule_." He punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust, his hold on his wrists getting tighter, so tight there may be a little ring of bruises by morning. He was careful to never hurt Robin more than he knew he could take, a little pain turned him on though, the both of them knew that.  
  
"Do you think you're still my good little Robin?" Cory slowed down the snap of his hips again to more of a gentle push, each thrust pulling a hard shudder down his spine. His hand released his needy lover's shaft and rest at the side of his head,

a fist in the sheets. "Or are you my _naughty little boy_ now? Do you need to be _punished_?" Robin moved to kiss him and Cory turned his cheek, a smirk still firmly fixed in place. He knew he was a tease, but teasing usually made the sex last longer, and the orgasm more intense.

 

"No," he said quietly, shaking his head as he kissed Cory's cheek all the same, he was a little disappointed because he aimed for his lips though.  
"I-I'm still your _good_ little Robin," he sniffed.  "P-Please, Mr. Smith. I'm sorry, I don't need to be punished. I understand I broke a rule and I'm very sorry.  
It **won't** happen again."  
  
He cried at the next thrust, his whole body shivering in complete pleasure as he let out a loud, long moan that stopped only when he needed air.  
  
The hold of his wrists in such a tight grip had made him nearly unable to move, though he was grateful for being able to kiss Cory's cheek despite that.  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded quickly, eagerly, "I'm your little slut," he agreed, blushing harder as he felt his cock twitching in his lover's hand, closing his eyes shut and putting his head back as much as he could allow himself.

He wanted to come. He needed to.  
He couldn't stand the teasing any longer...

The thought of using their safeword creeped into his mind, he really was tired, and he wasn't sure if even sleeping through the whole weekend would get him his strength back.  
  
He was rehearsing the dance for months, four hours a day, five time a week.  
He still had one show to go, out of town this time.  
Cory would be there, of course.  
  
Taylor sighed and breathed heavily, moving his head to the side as a sign of submission, exposing his marked neck to Smith, swallowing harshly as he opened his eyes tiredly to watch him.  
  
When he let go of his shaft, his hissed and took a deep breath, swallowing.  
  
"Mr. Smith...I'm so close. Please.  
May I come? May I?" tears ran down his heated up cheeks as he felt his stomach turning, pre-cum daring to start dripping out the tip of his hard cock.

 

He was never going to punish his sweet little Robin, it was just a power trip to see those wide eyes and his frantically shaking head at the mention of him being bad. Now Cory had released his hold on Robin's cock it was clear to see just how much the man had craved his release, how close he'd been.  The way his love bucked beneath him and whimpered at the loss of friction pulled a fresh smirk to Cory's lips, his thrusts slowing even more to tease his lover near madness.  
  
"Oh, but are you sure you've been a good boy? All this time rehearsing with your dance buddies has left me neglected, Robin." He pouted, gazing down at his lover with his sad puppy eyes. Then he leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Robin's throat, murmuring his words against the skin there. "I've missed you and you hardly seemed to notice."  
  
Robin was  _begging_   to come, a huge mistake. Cory loved the sound of his lover begging, and he wasn't about to shrug and agree to it any time soon. "No, I don't think I want you to. I'm not- ah- not done with you yet." The truth was he could feel his pleasure coiling around his spine and ready to snap, the tip of his swollen cock brushing against that bundle of nerves inside his lover. "I won't punish you. But if you come before I allow it, I might just change my mind." Cory sighed, breathless, quickly losing himself in his lover.  
  
"You want to be a **good boy** , don't you, Robin?"

 

"I do," he choked out helplessly, letting his hands fall to each side of his body, sweat making it's down his forehead and neck, shallow breaths escaping his throat.

He couldn't be a good boy for Cory. Not like he wanted him to.

 _not tonight_ , anyway.

  
He felt like every bone in his body was tired, his blood was boiling and his skin felt like it was burning at the slow, teasing thrusts he received.  
  
Moving his hips slowly, he hissed a curse under his breath at the pleasure, tightening his legs around his lover's waist, weakly running his left hand through his messy blonde hair before looking at the bruises.  
  
They hurt, but...they were another sign of Cory's ownership.  
  
Usually they tried not to make _TOO MANY_ physical marks, other than love marks and simple bruises over the hips, but this time was a bit different, and he understood.  
  
He was into it as much as his boyfriend was.  
  
"Mr. Smith," Taylor spoke up, sniffing as he gazed these lustful eyes with his own, swallowing and letting out out a tired sigh.  
"Please, sir...just this time. Please, I'm tired." he admitted, still holding back his release, biting his lip stressfully.

 

That's what he was looking for, the begging. Robin was being such a good boy for Cory, he'd held back so far when he'd been painfully desperate ever since the dance, and that was hours ago.

He bit down on his lover's earlobe and gave one brutal thrust, followed by another. Cory was close and for that reason he supposed he would let Robin off just this once.

"You're lucky you're so hot. I want you to touch yourself." He grabbed a hand and slipped it between his legs, dark gaze fixed on Robin's dazzling blue eyes. " _Look at me. I want you to look at me when you come_."  
  
With that said, he picked up the pace of his thrusts and his moan sounded the room, it came unbidden and loud, something needy that Cory would have been embarrassed about if it was with anyone else but his Robin.  
  
"You've been such a good boy for me today, little Robin. **SUCH** a _good boy_. You only slipped up once and I think that deserves reward... oh, god.. don't you?" His words were becoming rushed chatter as he neared his own climax, slamming into his lover relentlessly and brushing that spot inside continuously.

 

 

"Yes...yes... **UGH--**..." Robin nodded eagerly, letting out a scream at the brutal thrust of his lover inside him that followed by a loud cry at the other one.  
  
He wrapped his shaky left hand around his shaft like he was told to, hissing and letting out a gasp, keeping the gaze between Cory and himself.  
  
It was a struggle not to just close his eyes and push his head back, but he managed.  
He didn't want the praising to stop.  
  
Crying out, the blonde moved his hand faster and stroked himself over and over again all while moving his hips forward.  
  
The sounds of his lover letting out such delicious, lustful voices of pleasure made him proud for being the cause to it, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face - no matter how tired he was.  
  
"Mr. Smith!" he called out, his voice nearly broke as he stroked himself faster, his sight turning blurry as his eyes filled with tears, his whole body shaking and shivering, yet he kept the gaze, just like he was told to.

He wanted to be praised again. To make Cory proud of him.  
To earn it. 

"Oh...fuck... _Mr. Smith!_ " he yelled finally, coming all over his own stomach, his voice full of pleasure as his cock twitched, and his own semen traced down his pajama shirt he didn't took off.  
  
The fine material was now covered in white, sticky mess, but Robin didn't really care about that.  
  
He smiled tiredly, his eyes shining as he kept the gaze, moving his hips again weakly, letting out a gentle cry.  
  
" _C-Come for me..._ "

 

Cory's eyes flickered between the hand furiously working Robin's cock, and his lover's eyes, torn between which drove him the most wild.

Seeing him this way pulled a shudder down his spine.

Each thrust was met with a roll of Robin's hips, pulling him deeper and taking him tighter than before.

The both of them were  _so_   close and they knew it, desperate to chase their release. "Come on, Robin..." He was hardly able to form words,

each one that he managed left him with a moan or breathless sigh and served to pull more sweet sounds from his lover. "Good boy... shit..."

  
The instant Robin came, Cory stilled, his mouth open in a silent gasp as he tightened around him and drew him closer to the edge.

With his lover's face scrunched in pleasure it was hard to hold back, and one tiny rock of his hips had him crying out, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut as he came buried deep inside his Robin.

 

It was probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, a string of curses spilling from his tongue. "Oh, Robin! Fuck... oh god, R-Robin..."  
  
When he was completely spent he lowered himself to lie chest to chest with his love, still panting and eyes still trying to focus after spilling so violently.

his head nuzzled against Robin's neck and his breath hot against his skin.

There were no words, and so he lay in silence, bathing in the afterglow and making a vain attempt to calm his breathing.

 _'We have to do this more often,'_   Cory thought to himself with a smirk, reaching out to gently tangle his fingers in Robin's.

 

Robin let out a gasp at the feeling of Cory's hot semen feeling him up to the very core, his whole body shaking as he let his head but the pillows, his eyes clothing shut.  
  
He felt so amazed by how their night turned out, such a mind blowing sex, probably the most intense orgasm he ever had, and he knew he could say the same about his lover, by the sounds he made and the way his body moved.

  
  
He breathed heavily, tiredly, swallowing and gasping quietly as he smiled at their fingers being tangled together, only tightening his own around his boyfriend's before sleep had taken over him in such a rush, such tiredness.  
  
"Love you," he whispered, his body going completely still as he felt himself getting comfortable with Cory on top of himself, nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
Robin knew that he most likely will sleep through the whole morning, there was _no way_   he'd wake up before lunch time, and he was planning on staying cuddled to Cory as much as he could.

 

So numb, Cory hardly moved from his spot on top of Robin. He knew he was lying in the puddle on his ruined shirt, but he was so exhausted his mind wouldn't bring himself to care. 

This would be the most worn out he had been in a long time, his arms and legs like jelly as his breathing calmed. 

"Mmh." was all Cory managed, word not forming in his unfocused mind as he nuzzled against his lover's neck.   
  
The two of them would be spent for the following day, likely spending it in bed eating junk food and watching the latest episodes of their favourite shows, but Cory didn't mind it.    
  


He loved lazy days just as much as he loved their adventure filled ones. Pressing lazy kisses against Robin's neck where he could actually reach, he mumbled something unintelligible again.   
  
"Love you." The words were just a jumbled mess coming from his mouth, but his lips turned up in a contented smile and he sighed.

He was so _proud_ of his Robin for holding out so long, for being _so obedient_    when he could have done anything he damn well pleased. 

With any luck, the couple would have many more nights like this bleeding into many more days, and Cory couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a Smaylor Role-Play my friend Kelly and I (Alex) wrote down,  
> A friend suggested it would be nice if I'll upload it, and after thinking about how nice it'll be for ya'll Smaylor shippers to read a nice, Smutty, Fluffy One shot like this - I did!  
> Yay!!!  
> The Robin parts were written by me - Will_Grammer  
> The Cory parts were written by Kelly - Kmsimms  
> Find us on Tumblr as:  
> http://will-grammer.tumblr.com/ (Me)  
> https://kmarsimms.tumblr.com/ (Kelly)  
> A feedback will be very much appriciated!  
> Enjoy :D  
> We had one hell of a time writing it.


End file.
